


Let's Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry helps Severus get over his bike jealousy.





	Let's Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Seven prompt(s) used: Let’s Ride/Rain  
> Pairing: Severus/Harry  
> Kink: Ice Play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Let’s Ride

~

“Nice of you to finally join me inside.” 

Harry, fresh from the shed, raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I usually?” 

“Not recently.” Severus turned a page of his potions mag and didn’t look up. “Recently you’ve been spending all your spare time working on that motorbike.” 

“Severus, are you jealous of a _motorbike_?” Harry shook his head. “You do realise it’s an inanimate object and you’re my husband, yes? There’s no comparison.” 

“And yet, you seem determined to squander all your time on it and very little on me.” Severus resolutely stared at the mag.

Sighing, Harry walked over to him, plucking the mag out of his hand and straddling his lap. “Severus? Please look at me.” 

Severus scowled up at him. “I was reading that.” 

“No you weren’t.” Harry wrapped his arms round Severus’ neck. “And you’re sure this isn’t because it was _Sirius’_ motorbike?”

Severus growled. “I admit, that does play a small part in my…possible resentment.” 

“I’m only working on it so we can make it our own.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning, I’ve been dreaming of us riding it, maybe trying some…acrobatics.” 

Severus blinked. “You cannot possibly be suggesting we have sex on a flying motorcycle, Harry!” 

Harry grinned. “Why not? As long as we’re careful and no one falls off—”

Severus snorted. “Just because I showed you how to fly without a broom doesn’t mean we should test it to such an extent! Plus, it hasn’t stopped raining in weeks. When would we go?” 

Harry shrugged. “We’re British, what’s a little rain to us? In fact, how about we go now?” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Are your repairs complete?” 

“Yep.” Harry hummed, rocking his groin against Severus’. “Come on. It’ll be something to tell the grandkids about.” 

“I haven’t agreed to your adoption plan either!” 

“Only because I haven’t engaged my persuasive powers yet.” Leaning in, Harry sucked Severus’ bottom lip into his mouth. “Come on, Severus…let’s ride.”

Growling, Severus slid his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him thoroughly. By the time they parted, they were both panting. “Fine! But if I fall to my death I shall haunt you to the end of your days.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry kissed him hard before dragging him out of the chair and towards the door. “You’re not going to fall to your death.” 

Sirius’ bike stood gleaming in the shed, its chrome sparkling. Severus shook his head. “At least it’s clean,” he muttered. As Harry got on, he said, “Where shall I sit?” 

“Behind me,” said Harry. “That way you can fuck me from behind.” 

It was almost comical how fast Severus straddled the bike. Grinning, Harry started the engine and, wheeling it to the door of the shed, he said, “Hold on!” 

They took off, racing up into the sky. It was wetter the higher they went, but Harry, goggles in place, didn’t mind. “Isn’t this brilliant?” 

Severus, his hands on Harry’s waist, cried, “I’ll be happier once the fucking starts.” 

Laughing, Harry raised himself up so his bum was off the leather seat and leaned his arms on the handle bars. “Okay, are you ready?” he asked.

“I hope you don’t think I’ll be able to do much preparation up her—” Severus flipped up Harry’s robes. “Salazar! You’re not wearing trousers or pants!” 

Harry wriggled his arse. “I may have…prepared myself ahead of time,” he said over his shoulder. 

“You—” Licking his lips, Severus parted Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs, and when he slipped one inside, Harry moaned. “You are going to be the death of me.” 

Harry could feel Severus shifting behind him, but he didn’t dare look since he was still trying to steer the motorbike. It was getting dark and he didn’t want to hit anything. When Severus pressed his thick cock to his hole, however, even Harry couldn’t help but close his eyes and press himself back. 

“Fuck,” whispered Severus in his ear once he was fully seated. “The things…I do…for you.” 

Leaning his head back, Harry kissed Severus’ jaw. “Pretty sure this…is for you…too.”

“Hm.” Severus thrust back and forth, filling Harry, who clung to the bike handles and gritted his teeth, trying not to come too soon. Around them the rain felt like ice, and it was sliding everywhere, under Harry’s collar and down his back to meld over where his and Severus’ bodies were joined. 

“Hurry up and come,” Severus growled in his ear, speeding up. “I’m becoming an ice cube back here, and ice play was never my favourite kink.” 

Moaning, Harry pressed back, grinding his arse against Severus. His cock, bobbing between his legs, spurted all over the leather seat as he came; he almost fell off, only Severus’ arms bracketing him keeping him on the motorbike. 

Severus in the meantime was pounding into Harry until, with a hiss, he came, setting his teeth in the curve of Harry’s neck.

Sated, Harry sighed, smiling as it felt like they were falling freely. 

Raising his head, Severus stiffened. “Watch out!” he shouted. 

Opening his eyes, Harry pulled up on the handlebars just in time to avoid clipping some trees. “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, steering the bike back up into the sky. “Hope no Muggles saw us.” 

“This is where the British weather saves us,” Severus said, his arms tight around Harry. “Although perhaps we shouldn’t tempt fate anymore.” 

“Home, then?” said Harry, turning the bike around. 

“Indeed.” 

Once they landed and Harry steered the bike back into the shed, Severus sighed. “That took twenty years off my life.” 

Laughing, Harry stood up and, spinning around, sat on the bike facing Severus. “Since I think the sex probably _gave_ you an extra fifty, I’m betting you’re still coming out ahead.” 

Snorting, Severus shook his head. “No comment. Although the next time you get another crazy idea for a place for us to have sex, don’t!” He wriggled. “And I think there are ice cubes running down my back.” 

“How about we go have a hot bath together, then?” Harry suggested.

Severus hummed. “That sounds…acceptable.” 

~


End file.
